PINS
PINS & NEEDLES! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on December 12, 2015. Plot Jesse has just finished putting up the Christmas tree and its decorations, as he addresses the audience about what occurred after POOPYJOHN KIDNAPPING! ended. He states that he was ready for the screaming and yelling coming from his father, but he didn't expect to get his car keys taken away from him as a punishment, which he considers being grounded. He goes outside to the patio where Jeffrey Sr. and Jr. are installing security cameras. Jesse asks for his keys back, telling his father that he finished up with the tree. When asked about where he plans to go, he says that he wants some food, to which Sr. says that there's plenty of food inside the house. Jeffrey Sr. reluctantly agrees to let Jesse leave the house, but under the condition that he will be timed 25 minutes. Jesse goes inside the master bedroom to locate his keys, when Jeffrey Jr. comes in and asks what he is doing. Jr. questions Jesse as to whether or not he actually is going to visit his mom. He tries to persuade Jesse to play his father's "game" and talk him out of seeing his mom (which would be disobeying Psycho Dad's orders). When the two go back outside, Sr. mentions that these cameras are motion detectors. Jesse gets into his car and drives over to The Abraham Household. He goes inside Uncle Larry's RV to find his mother talking on the phone with Aunt Melissa. Theresa, however, is uncomfortable with Jesse filming her on the phone, to which he replies he wants the phone on speaker. While on speaker phone, she tells Melissa about the previous nights events (where Psycho dad Destroyed Uncle Larry's TV in the RV). Melissa tells her that this is enough and to come over to the Stahlberger Residence. She tells Melissa to keep this a secret to which Jesse agrees. Jesse and his mom argue over moving in with the Stahlberger's, in which his argument is that she will "only get a room" instead of a whole RV. As the two walk outside, they are greeted by Larry. Jesse apologizes for the events of last night. Theresa tells her brother that she is thinking about moving in with Melissa. Her valid point is the Stahlberger Residence is not as close to the Ridgway Residence as the Abraham Household. Larry does agree that Jeffrey Sr. would feel more comfortable coming to his place to destroy belongings than Aunt Melissa's. Larry and Theresa talk about how Jeffrey Sr. would not know about the move if they keep it a secret, since he does not watch any of the videos. Jesse mentions that he may not even be able to see his mother because of the fact that Jeffrey Sr. resorted to taking away the keys last night, fearing that it could happen again. Jesse brings up once again that Aunt Melissa is not the person to stay with, in which Larry agrees that it would make the current situation worse. Jesse asks his mother what is motivating her to move. She gives the obvious answer being the hissy fit Jeffrey Sr. threw the previous night inside the RV. Jesse says that the only reason why Jeffrey Sr. came was to retrieve Poopyjohn. He also states that the only reason he got yelled at during that video and after was because he brought him along without permission. Larry believes that Theresa staying with Melissa would basically be a "drink-fest" which would in turn worsen her situation. After more persuasion, Theresa finally decides to give the thought of moving some more thought. Jesse goes inside the house to grab some water, and the video concludes. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Theresa Ridgway *Larry Abraham *Melissa Stahlberger (Voice Only) *Ella Locations *Ridgway Residence *Abraham Household *Wingless Eagle Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Psycho Series